My Own Angel of Music
by Christmas 95
Summary: What would happen if Erik and Christine met differently? What if Erik actually was shown some compassion in his life?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own The Phantom of the Opera. **

My own angel of music

Chapter 1

Erik's POV

I have been living under the opera house for a very long time. Since I was a boy of eleven. This is the only home that I have ever really known. I am enchanted by some of the music that plays above my dwelling. Not that I have seen the opera house much. No I am going to stay here where I belong.

At least that was my plan until that stupid man who had no right to play the violin, was playing it wrong. I have put up with it for a whole week, but I can not take it anymore.

So tonight when I heard the last person go to sleep, I go to the room with the violin. First I tune it, then I play it, the right way. I am playing 'Think of me' from the play Hannibal. The music flows nicely through my fingers and the strings.

Then I look behind me and see, with surprise a young woman.

"Hello, were you the one playing so beautifully?" she asks, with eyes that are innocent and sweet.

"Yes that was me playing." I answer, in a matter of fact way, with a quick smirk.

"Please, play some more." she asks with big pleading eyes.

I answer her by playing Ave Maria.

Christine's POV

I am trying to sleep but I keep thinking of my father. Oh how much I miss him, his voice, smile and laugh, they haunt me sometimes. Meg tries to understand, but she can not, she has her mother, I don't have either of my parents. So I turn to the other side of my bed. And now I hear it, someone is playing the violin. Not like that new guy who is trying to play violin, but someone who actually knows how to play the violin.

So I follow the sound to a room. Inside the room I find a man playing violin. He is very tall, broad and had black slicked back hair. He turns around and sees me. I now can see more of his face, he has blue-green eyes, handsome face, tanned skin, but he has a white mask on the right half of his face. I think he looks very handsome.

"Hello. Were you the one playing so beautifully?" I ask him.

"Yes that was me playing." he answers, with a smirk.

"Please play some more." I ask, longing to hear more of the music.

He doesn't say anything, he just answers me by playing Ave Maria on his beautiful violin.

When he finishes, I step closer to him.

"What is your name little one?" he asks me.

"Christine, Christine Daaé." I answer.

"Erik Destler." he replies, while shaking my hand.

"It's a pleasure Miss Daaé." he says, with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Destler." I reply, with a huge grin.

Erik's POV

Christine is a very beautiful girl, with a sweet heart it seems. She has light curly brown hair, petite, with a sweet smile and big soft brown eyes. And seems very innocent and kind.

"Do you play the violin, Christine?" I ask her.

"No, but my father did, that is of course before he died." she replies, with a sad smile.

"I am sorry."

"Thank you, but it's not your fault."

A few moments pass in silence before she brakes it again.

"He use to play the violin and sing for me when I was a little girl."

"How old were you when he died?"

"I was nine." she replies, fighting back tears, that are forming in her eyes.

"That's awful Christine, I'm sorry." I reply.

It pains me to see her so upset.

"Thank you. As you can see I still don't know how to answer someone who says that."

There is an other moment of silence.

"I really wish I could sing as beautifully as he did, do you sing Mr. Destler?"

"Yes Christine I do, but if I may be so bold, may I hear you sing?"

"Okay."

She starts to sing.

"You were once my one companion

You were all that mattered

You were once a friend and father

Then my world was shattered

Wishing you were somehow here again

Wishing you were somehow near

Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed

Somehow you would be here

Wishing I could hear your voice again

Knowing that I never would

Dreaming of you won't help me to do

All that you dreamed I could

Passing bells and sculpted angels

Cold and monumental

Seem for you the wrong companions

You were warm and gentle

Too many years fighting back tears

Why can't the past just die?

Wishing you were somehow here again

Knowing we must say goodbye

Try to forgive, teach me to live

Give me the strength to try

No more memories, no more silent tears

No more gazing across the wasted years

Help me say goodbye."

I have to say her voice is very pretty, not perfect, but with a little work I think it could become something very special.

As soon as she was done I say.

"Christine your voice is very pretty. With a little work, I think it will be great. I have never heard that song before, where did you get it?"

"Thank you Mr. Destler. I wrote the song."

"Please call me Erik."

"Well thank you Erik."

"You're welcome. It's a beautiful song."

"Thank you. Now please Erik, you said you can sing, can I hear?"

"I don't see why not."

Then I start to sing for her.

"Kyrie Eléison.

Kyrie Eléison.

Kyrie Eléison.

Christe Eléison.

Christe Eléison.

Christe Eléison.

Kyrie Eléison.

Kyrie Eléison.

Kyrie Eléison."

"Your voice is beautiful Erik." she says as soon as I am done singing. To this I chuckle.

"I wish I could sing like that."

"I could teach you if you wish."

It was out of my month before I had time to think against it.

"Would you please?"

"If you want me to."

"I would like that."

"Then meet me here tomorrow, as soon as everyone is asleep, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you Erik."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own phantom of the Opera. Just my characters and storyline.**

My Own Angel of Music

Chapter 2

Erik's POV

Christine came as soon as everyone else fell asleep.

"Hello Erik."

"Hello Christine. Could you please stand here."

"Of course."

"Now Christine, I will warn you I'm not always the nicest teacher. When I say you need to work on something it doesn't mean that I hate you or that I don't like you or I'm trying to be mean, it just means that I think you need to work on something. Okay?" I ask her, with a stern voice, but with kind eyes.

"Of course, and I will do my best, I promise."

"Thank you, now please let us begin. But before we do can you please stand straight?"

"I am standing straight."

"Then I would hate to see you slouch. Please stand straight. Now please sing your scales."

She starts to, but I cut her off.

"Christine you are singing to much from your chest, you need to sing with your whole diaphragm."

"Yes Erik."

I help her with her breathing. Then she sings a little.

"That was very good for your first day." I say, in a matter of fact way, after an hour of teaching her.

"Could you sing, Erik, please."

To this I laugh.

"Alright. If you really want me too."

To this she nods.

I sing for her. It was a song I wrote a few years ago.

"That was one of the most beautiful songs I have ever heard."

"Thank you Christine, now you should go to bed it's late."

"Okay. Goodnight Erik."

"Goodnight Christine."

This is how our lessons end every night, her saying goodnight to me and me saying goodnight to her.

To most people they wouldn't think anything of it, but to me, the man who doesn't see many people, and never talks to any one but my two friends who are a priest and an Persian, it means the world to me.

I love being able to teach and to talk to this beautiful young woman. Her heart is indeed very sweet and she is a little naive, but in some ways so am I, so we fit well together.

We have had a few arguments about music or sometimes other less important things. But most of the time we get along really well.

I must confess that I am falling in love with Christine.

I am not going to tell her that, well not yet anyway. But there is just something about her that I am drawn to.

Christine's POV

I love my lessons with Erik, he seems to understand me really well.

And I must confess that I think I might be falling for him. I know, I know he is my teacher and that should be gross, but it's not. To me, he is more then my teacher, he is becoming my friend, and the only one, I think who truly understands me. And yes he has a temper, but so do I.

"Christine."

"Christine!"

"What Meg?"

"You were daydreaming again."

"Sorry. What did you say before?"

"Never mind. So what's his name?"

"What?"

"The man you keep daydreaming about, what's his name?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure. Please, I won't tell. I promise."

"What if I wasn't thinking about a man?"

"Christine, please don't try to hide it, I know you like someone."

"Okay, but don't tell anyone."

"I won't, I promise."

"His name is Erik and that is all I'm going to tell you right now."

"Christine. Please tell me more! What does he look like?"

"No, not telling."

"Please. What color are his eyes?"

"Blue-green... I mean, I'm not going to tell you."

"Is he handsome?"

"I think so. Now please stop asking me."

"Fine, for now I will stop."

"Thank you Me. Now I have to go to ballet class."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own The Phantom of the Opera. Just my characters and storyline.**

Chapter 3

Erik's POV

I have arrived for Christine's lesson too early. So I pace back and forth until I feel sleepily.

I take off my mask and put it on top of the piano, and fall asleep on the piano bench.

Christine's POV

I am late for my lessons. Walking fast, but not wanting to make noise, so I don't run. I walk in.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Erik." I say.

I can see that he is asleep on the piano bench. At first I don't notice his face, but then I see that he is not wearing his mask. The right side of his face is deformed, I know why now that he wears a mask. But he is still Erik, sweet, powerful, handsome, and kind Erik, the man that I am falling in love with.

Erik starts to stir.

"Christine. I most have falling asleep."

"Yes you did."

I don't think he realizes that his mask is off. I smile at him and he smiles back, his smile is still handsome without his mask. Then he looks over at the piano and his mask is on top of it. He puts his mask on then turns back to me.

"Christine, did you just see me without my mask?" he asks, with a look of terror on his face.

I nod and smile at him. His face changes from terror to shock.

"But you didn't run away from me." he says more to himself then to me.

"Of corse I didn't." I reply, with a small smile.

"But you don't seem to be afraid of me."

"Because I'm not."

"But why are you not afraid? Even grown men run in fear of my face."

"Because you are no one for me to fear. You are the kindest and most caring person I have ever met. And you're my friend."

Then we share several moments in silence.

"We should start your lessons." he says, in a stern matter of fact kind of way. But you can still see a smirk forming at the corners of his mouth.

"Yes, of course." I reply, trying to sound just as stern.

When I am done with my lesson Erik says that I was getting a lot better.

Then I did something I have never done before, I hug Erik. He doesn't hug me back though, so I pull away. He looks like he is shocked.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask.

"No, Christine you didn't. I just haven't ever hugged someone before." he replies, his face still in shock.

"You have never hugged someone?"

"No, no one has ever wanted to hug me before."

I hold back tears, it is beyond me to never have hugged anyone before. My father use to hug me all the time, Meg, and my old childhood friend Raoul.

I hug Erik again and this time he wraps his arms around me. We hug longer then I have ever hugged anyone. When we finally pull apart, I see that he has a face that looks overjoyed.

"When can you give someone one of these hugs?" he asks, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well you can hug someone hello, goodbye, because you're proud of them, because you love them, when you want to comfort them, or for no reason at all." I reply.

To this he smiles and I can't help but smile back.

"It's late you should probably go to sleep now."

"Yes, I should. Goodnight Erik."

"Goodnight Christine. Sweet dream."

"Sweet dreams Erik."

Last night I did have sweet dreams Erik was in them.

Erik's POV

So unlike most nights I did have sweet dreams. And they all had my angel of music in them, my Christine.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Phantom o the Opera. Just my characters. I really hope you guys like this chapter. It was one of my favorites to write. Please let me know what you think in review! Or PM . Thanks! Now here is chapter 4!**

Chapter 4

Erik's POV

Day by day, month by month, Christine keeps getting better. And my feelings for her keep getting stronger.

We have been having lessons every day for the last eight months and Christine is singing beautifully. But something is missing and she can see that something isn't right as well.

"Erik, what am I doing wrong? I'm singing everything perfectly but it feels like something isn't right. Like I'm not doing something I should. Please tell me what it is."

"Christine you are singing very beautifully, but you need to feel the music, and make others feel it too."

She closes her eyes for a few minutes and then opens them and starts to sing. It is the most heavenly sound I have ever heard on this earth. She makes me feel sad, happy and love, just as the song is sad, happy and full of love. When she is done there is a single tear running down her face.

"Christine, that was heavenly. It is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard in my life."

She smiles all big and I walk up to her and give her a hug.

"Thank you Erik, for teaching me your music."

"Of course my angel of music." I say in reply.

I have never called her that to her before, it is just what I call her in my mind.

She looks shocked, but the shock turns to the biggest smile I have ever seen on her beautiful face.

Christine's POV

He just called me his 'angel of music'. Does he feel the same way that I do? Does he somehow know that my father told me that the angel of music would come to me. And does he know that I think of him as my angel of music.

So I just look at him in shock and then that shock turns to a big smile.

I can not believe it! He has called me his angel of music.

I pull him into an other hug. He smiles and when he hugs me he picks me up off the ground. And as he puts me down, our lips become very close, then we kiss.

A soft, sweet and passionate kiss. We pull apart for air and our foreheads rest on each other.

"Christine I love you." he sings softly.

"I love you Erik." I sing in reply.

Then we kiss again. His hand finds my hair and he wraps his other arm around my waist. My hand finds his hair and my other hand rests on the nape of his neck. When we pull apart again his hand caresses my cheek and I hold the left side of his face in my hand.

"How could someone so beautiful, love me?" he says, with awe in his voice.

"Because you are beautiful inside." I reply.

He smiles and just looks at me with love in his eyes. And I get lost in those beautiful blue-green eyes of his.

Erik's POV

She loves me! She actually loves me! Even though she knows about my troubled past, and has seen my horrid face, she loves me. I don't deserve her but she loves me. I can't help but smile and I am also holding back tears. It isn't because I am sad, but because I have never been happier in my life.

"Erik what is it?" she asks.

We have spent moments in silence.

"I just can't believe it, you actually love me."

To this she just smiles and kisses me again, which I return. We sit at the piano together, holding hands and her head is on my shoulder.

We just sit here in peace until the clock on the wall chimes midnight.

"Goodnight Erik my love."

"Goodnight angel my love."

I hug and kiss her goodnight, then I go home and try to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Christine's POV

He loves me. Erik, my angel loves me. He isn't perfect, but no one is. And yes there are many men who are 'better looking' but none of them have his soul, his mind, his heart or has the ability to make me feel the way I do for him.

I can't keep a smile off my face.

"Christine what has you smiling so big?" asks Meg.

"Nothing." I reply, with a smile.

"I don't believe you."

"Fine, but whatever it is I'm not telling you."

"So there is something?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Please tell me."

"No."

"Please, please tell me."

"No Meg."

"Christine is it something about that guy Erik?"

I smile and she knows that it is.

"What happen with you two?"

"Nothing." I reply, chuckling a little.

"When do I get to meet him?"

"I don't know Meg."

"Okay, but I want to meet him at some point."

"And at some point you will. I just don't know when."

As soon as everyone falls asleep I go into the room were Erik and I have our lessons. We walk to each other and he picks me up in his arms, puts me down and kisses me.

"Hello my angel." he says with a smile.

"Hello. Guess what?"

"What?"

"Next week is my birthday."

"Is it really?"

"Yes! I'm turning sixteen"

"Wow." he replies with a big grin.

Erik's POV

I already knew that it's going to be Christine's sixteenth birthday. She has told me a few times when her birthday is. And Christine already knows that I am thirty years old.

I can't tell Christine, but I am planing a surprise for her birthday. So I play that I don't know, but I know.

I move closer and kiss her again.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Erik."

We do our lesson, talk for hours, I hug and kiss her goodnight.

For once in my life I have someone I want to share my everything with, someone that I want to marry someday, someone who fills my soul with light and music. And someone that knows I'm not perfect but loves me anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Erik's POV

I need to get everything ready for Christine's surprise party.

First I order a cake, buy red wine, then I buy ingredients to make one of Christine's favorite dinners.

I have everything ready for when she comes to my home. I am going to bring Christine to my home. I just hope she likes everything.

Christine's POV

It's my birthday. I'm sixteen. Meg and Madame Giry have a small party for me it is so sweet of them, not that anyone else came, but who cares, I get to spend time with them.

I've been thinking of Erik most of the day, wondering what he is up to, wishing that I could see him right now. But I have to wait till our lesson.

I walk into the music room. I see Erik all in black, with a black cape, he looks very handsome.

"Happy Birthday Christine!" he says, right before he hugs me.

"Thank you Erik."

Then he kisses me.

"I love you." he says.

"I love you too." I reply.

"I have something to show you."

"Really? What?"

"No, not telling, its a surprise."

"Please." I ask, pouting.

"No. Now come follow me." he says, with a mischievous grin.

He puts his hand out for me to take it, and I do. Then we walk through the glass mirror in the room. Down narrow halls, on the back of a horse and then in a boat.

I can see it, his home. It is beautiful from what I can see of it. It has an organ, piano, candles everywhere to light it, gold candelabras and red curtains. He throws off his cape then offers me his hand.

"This is my home, angel."

"It's beautiful." I reply.

"I'm glad you like it."

He smiles all big and leads me forward, then he covers my eyes. When he pulls his hand away I see a beautiful chocolate cake, a bottle of red wine and I can smell a heavenly scent, it is from one of my favorite dinners, which is spaghetti and meatballs.

"Erik. You did all of this for me?"

"Yes. Do you know someone else who's birthday is today?"

"It's perfect."

He pulls out a chair for me at his table set for two and then he brings a plate of spaghetti and meatballs for me, gets a plate for himself. He pours us some wine and sits down across from me. The spaghetti is great, and the wine is divine.

"Thank you Erik."

To this he smiles.

"Would you like some cake?"

"Yes please."

He laughs and cuts a slice for him and I. It's my favorite kind of cake, with vanilla cake and chocolate frosting. He must have remember that time I told him what my favorite kind of cake was.

"Yum."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Thank you again. You didn't have to do all of this for me."

"I know I didn't have to. But I want to because I love you."

To this I smile all big and he smiles too.

After we eat, we sit on his couch together. I lean my head on his shoulder.

Erik's POV

Christine has fallen asleep leaning on my shoulder. So I pick her up bridal style and lay her down on my swan bed. I kiss her on the lips softly and let her sleep. She looks so peaceful asleep on my bed.

She looks beautiful. She is the most beautiful woman in the world to me. Not just because her face and body are beautiful, but her soul, her heart, her smile, all of her is beautiful and no matter how old she gets, she will always be beautiful to me.

Christine's POV

I must have fallen asleep. I woke up in a room I have never been in before and I am in a swan bed.

"This must be Erik's room." I think to myself.

I get up and go find Erik. I find him at the piano playing.

"Angel you're awake."

I smile and he walks to me.

He looks in my eyes and I get lost in his eyes. Then he leans in closer and kisses me.

"What are you thinking my angel?" he asks.

"I was just thinking that I'm so happy that I found you. I was worried I would never find someone who understands, loves and cares about me."

He smiles.

"I never thought someone could ever love me."

"Erik I love you with my whole soul."

"And I love you more then words will ever be able to say."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Erik's POV

I kept Christine out too late. It is about two in the morning when we go through the glass mirror in our music room.

"Christine will you go to church with me on Sunday?"

"Of course. When is Mass?"

"Eight o'clock in the morning."

"Okay."

"I'll get you at seven okay? Be sure not to sleep in."

"Okay." she replies, with a smile.

I kiss her goodnight and leave.

Fr. Beaumont is the man who showed me how to be a good Catholic and how to be a good person. I could not have done it all by myself. And I want Christine to meet him.

Saint Lucia of sight is the church that all the blind, broken, injured, unwanted, and all the 'imperfect' people go to. It is the church that I fell like I belong.

On this Sunday Christine and I arrived early for Mass. There aren't that many people here. Christine sits next to we hold hands when we sit. After Mass we go over to Fr. Beaumont.

"Christine this is Fr. Pierre Beaumont. Fr. Pierre Beaumont this is Christine Daaé."

"A pleasure to meet you miss Daaé."

"Pleasure to meet you Fr. Beaumont."

I smile. So far things are going good they are talking and getting along. After about a hour later, we leave.

"I really like your friend Erik."

"I'm glad you do. I thought you two would have some things in common."

"I'm so happy I got to meet him, he seems to love music very much."

We make dinner together relax and talk till all hours until we have to say goodnight. I hug her and kiss her on the forehead.

Christine's POV

I really like going to Mass with Erik. It was great that I got to meet his friend. Fr. Beaumont loves music almost as much as Erik and I.

Today is Monday and I have rehearsals. There are new mangers. And I see my old childhood friend Raoul, but he doesn't seem to notice me. Raoul and his family are our new patrons.

Carlotta is yelling and walking off the stage. Everyone but the new mangers and Reyer are happy about her leaving. They are very upset, I mean their star is gone, what are they going to do?

I hear Madam Giry say that I, Miss Daaé could sing it.

"She has been taught by a great teacher."

"Who?" one asks.

"His name is Destler sir." I reply.

"Okay let's give it a go." replies Andre.

"Andre this is doing nothing for my nerves." replies Firmin.

"She's very pretty." replies Andre.

"Come on. Come on." he presses.

I sing the song think of me.

"Think of me, think of me fondly

When we've said goodbye

Remember me once in a while

Please promise me, you'll try

When you find that once again you long

To take your heart back and be free

If you ever find a moment

Spare a thought for me

We never said our love was evergreen

Or as unchanging as the sea

But if you can still remember

Stop and think of me

Think of all the things

We've shared and seen

Don't think about the way

Things might have been

Think of me, think of me waking

Silent and resigned

Imagine me trying too hard

To put you from my mind

Recall those days, look back on all those times

Think of those things we'll never do

There will never be a day

When I won't think of you

Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade

They have their seasons, so do we

But please promise me that sometimes

You will think of me."

They say that I sing like an angel. I am so happy. I am going to be the lead in the show, me, I can not believe it. I can't wait to tell Erik.

"Erik."

"Christine."

He hugs me and kisses me.

After I sigh and kiss him one more time, I say.

"Erik, I'm going to be the lead"

"Really?"

"Yes."

He picks me up and spirals me.

"I am so proud of you."

Then he kisses me again.

"Miss Christine Daaé is going to be the lead in Hannibal." he says, with love and pride in his voice.

"Yes and it's all because her teacher Erik Destler taught her so well." I reply.

"I am so proud of you."

"And I'm so happy you taught me how to sing the best that I can."

"But you still have to do your lessons." he says, with a smirk.

"Of course I will still need to go to my lessons. I can't have my voice ruined." I reply, with a laugh.

He laughs too and he kisses me on the cheek.

"I see all those times I told you to practice are starting to pay off."


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own The Phantom of the Opera. Just my characters and storyline.**

Chapter 8

Christine's POV

"Erik I'm nervous."

"Christine you'll be perfect. Just sing with all your soul and the rest will come. I believe in you."

"Thank you Erik."

"Break a leg."

"Thank you."

I sang with all my heart, and by their reaction I think they know that I did. They give me a standing ovation, they clap and cheer. Everyone congratulates me, Mr. Andre, Mr. Firmin, Madam Giry, and Meg.

I am going to my dressing room, sit at my vanity. My door is being opened and Raoul is the one there on the other side, in my room.

"Raoul?"

"Christine."

He hugs me, kisses me on the cheek and hands me a bouquet of flowers.

"Christine, you sang beautifully tonight."

"Thank you Raoul. My teacher taught me well."

"No debt. Now get changed little Lottie I'm going to take you out on the town."

"But Raoul I have plans!"

"You can go do them later. I won't keep you out late."

"But Raoul!"

"I'll be right back little Lottie. I'm going to order my horses." he says before he runs out the door.

I don't think he even heard me at all. Erik and I are going to celebrate tonight.

So I change into my white dress.

Erik knocks at the mirror.

"Come in." I say.

Then he walks in with a huge grin on his face. He hands me a single red rose with a black bow on it.

"Did you hear me?" I ask.

"Yes angel I heard you. You were perfect up there."

"Thank you Erik."

He hugs me.

"I am so very proud of you." he says with a sigh.

"Now let's go down and celebrate."

"Okay."

He holds out his hand I take it. And then I remember tales of a Opera Ghost that I remember from when I first came to the opera house.

"In sleep he sang to me

In dreams he came

That voice that calls to me and speaks my name

And do I dream again for now I find

The Phantom of the Opera is there

Inside my mind

Then Erik smirks and replies in song.

"Sing once again with me

Our strange duet

My power over you grows stronger yet

And though you turn from me to glance behind

The Phantom of the Opera is there

Inside your mind

I reply.

"Those who have seen your face

Draw back in fear

I am the mask you wear

Erik

"It's me they hear...

BOTH

"Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined

The Phantom of the Opera is there

Inside my/your mind

BACKGROUND

"He's there, the phantom of the opera!

"He's there, the phantom of the opera

ERIK

"Sing, my Angel of Music."

Erik's POV

I am so proud of Christine that I'm not sure there are words for how proud I am.

"Thank you for making dinner for me Erik, I was so hungry."

"You are very welcome." I say, then kiss her on the forehead.

We sit down on my couch drink wine and talk. I sing my new song for her.

"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation

Darkness stirs and wakes imagination

Silently the senses abandon their defenses

Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour

Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender

Turn your face away from the garish light of day

Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light

And listen to the music of the night

Close you eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams

purge your thoughts of the life you knew before

Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar

And you'll live as you've never lived before

Softly, deftly, music shall caress you

Hear it, feel it, secretly posess you

Open up your mind,

Let your fantasies unwind

In this darkness that you know you cannot fight

The darkness of the music of the night

Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world

Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before

Let your soul take you where you long to be

Only then can you belong to me

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication

Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation

Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in

To the power of the music that I write

The power of the music of the night

You alone can make my song take flight

Help me make the music of the night."

"Erik, that is the most beautiful song I have ever heard."

I smile, chuckle and wrap my arms around her.

It was little things like these, that never got old for me. They are so new and they make my heart and soul sour. I love holding Christine in my arms and just being there for her.

"I saw my old friend Raoul today."

"Did you?" I ask, felling a hint of jealously.

"Yes he was trying to get me to go out on the town with him, but I told him I had plans. He didn't listen though, he just went off to get everything ready." she says, with an annoyed voice.

I kiss her on the forehead. We talk about other things and she stops being annoyed. She is cute when she is annoyed, but I like it better when she is happy.

We talk and talk and when she falls asleep. I pick her up, laid her in my bed, and I laid on the couch. It is a long day and I am exhausted.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Christine's POV

I wake up in Erik's room, his bed is very comfortable.

He is already awake and making breakfast, in the kitchen. Eggs, bacon and pancakes. He is a really good chief, or at less I think so.

"Hello handsome."

"Hello Angel. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes."

"Glade to hear it. Now could you please help me with breakfast?"

"Of course my love."

So I help him with the bacon and eggs.

"Thank you." he says, when we finish cooking.

"You're welcome."

Everything tastes amazing.

"Besides be able to play and teach music, you also are an amazing cook." I remark.

"So you like the food?" he asks, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Of course I do." I reply, with a big smile.

Erik's POV

I bring Christine back to the opera house. And I hear the things that they are saying about her, and not good things.

They think that Christine slept with Raoul. Those people did not know my Christine very well do they? She would never sleep with someone she wasn't married to. It made me beyond angry to hear such rumors.

She was celebrating with me and she fell asleep. I laid her in my bed, but I slept on the couch, like a gentleman! I wonder if Christine can hear any of this, I hope not.

One thing I could say about that fop of a boy Raoul was that he is defended Christine and speaking the truth that he did not sleep with her. He is however trying to find out where she is, and trying to see her. They are also trying to get Carlotta to sing lead in II/Muto.

I can not believe them, my sweet Christine doesn't demand or walk away or loss her temper. She is sweet, kind, and listens to them. And what do they do they bring Carlotta back. After all that Christine has done for them and they have the nerve to bring back that diva.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own The Phantom of the Opera. Just my s characters and storyline.**

Chapter 10

Christine's POV

I can hear what they are saying about me and Raoul sleeping together, which is a lie. Why did they think I would do that, why?

I have never in my life ever done anything like that.

Last night I fell asleep and Erik picked me up and laid me in his bed, but he slept on his couch.

Thank heavens Raoul is saying that I didn't and of course we wouldn't have. Madam Giry is telling everyone to leave me be, which I am happy about.

I also hear that they are going to have Carlotta sing the lead tonight and that I am going to have the silent role, I guess they want their star back.

To tell the truth it hurts, I do my best, I don't complain, and what, now I have to do the silent role. I guess my best it's good enough for them.

I start to cry. Then it turns to sobs. I hear a knock on my mirror.

"Come in." I say, with tears running down my cheek.

Erik comes into the room.

"Christine." he says.

Then he hugs me tight, and when we pull apart he whips the tears from my cheek.

"My poor angel."

"Thank you Erik."

"For what?"

"For being here."

"You are welcome my Christine."

I bury my head into his chest, and I listen to the sound of his heart beating.

"Shhh I'm here."

Erik's POV

I hate seeing Christine so upset. I can take it when someone is mean to me, but not if someone is mean to my Christine.

She starts to calm down and I pick her up and sit her down on a chair.

"Thank you Erik, I don't know what I would do without you." she says, with a smile.

"Are you okay?"

"No. But I'll survive."

"If there is anything you need, just tell me, okay?"

"Okay."

We talked for a little bit.

"I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Erik."

I smile and walk home.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own The Phantom of the Opera. **

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed! Anon they sing that in my church too!**

Chapter 11

Christine's POV

It's been five months since the II/Muto. Erik and I have continued our lessons and our relationship is stronger. I am madly in love with Erik. We have gotten to know each other. Learn each others strengths and weaknesses, our likes and dislikes and my feelings for him just keep getting stronger.

"Christine?"

"Yes Erik?"

"Would you go to the Masquerade ball with me?"

"Yes." I reply, with a huge grin.

"When should we start looking for costumes?" I ask.

"Tomorrow, if that's okay with you?"

"Tomorrow would be perfect." I reply.

I can not believe it, Erik is taking me to a ball! I am so excited!

"Christine, what are you smiling about?" asks Meg, the next day.

"Erik is taking me to the masquerade ball." I reply.

"Really? Does that mean I get to meet him?"

"Yes, you will meet him."

A little while later, I hear someone running behind me, towards me.

"Christine!"

I turn around and see Raoul, I stop walking he hugs me.

"Hello Christine, I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've be busy with my work."

"Yes, of course. I was wondering if you would be my date for The Masquerade Ball next month?" he asks, with hope in his voice.

"Thank you Raoul. But no I can't, I all ready have a date."

His face drops.

"I'm sorry Raoul. But my beau already asked me."

"You have a beau?"

"Yes his name is Erik."

"Well I'll see you at the dance." he says, before leaving.

Erik's POV

I hire a coach so me and Christine can shop for costumes.

"Hello angel, how was your day?"

"Okay I guess." she reply, a little annoyed.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Christine. Please tell me. Or do I have to tickle it out of you?"

"Raoul asked me to the ball today."

"Oh."

"I don't want to go with him, and he seemed upset when I told him that I am going with my beau."

"You told him that you have a beau?" I ask, my voice filled with awe.

"Of course, you are my beau."

"And I'm happy that you are my girl."

She smiles and I kiss her.

"Now let's go look for some costumes." I say as we walk into the shop.

We look for hours trying on different costumes. Then Christine finds this beautiful pink dress, she looks amazing.

"Christine, you look so beautiful."

"Thank you Erik. Now you try on your costume."

I try on a costume with red pants and jacket with a few gold details and a gold mask.

"Erik... You look so handsome." she says, a little shocked.

"Thank you. I do like this costume."

"You look so amazing."

"You sound surprise."

"No I've always thought that you look handsome, but you just look more handsome then usually."

My angel thinks I look handsome. I fell like I can do anything in the world right now.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own The Phantom of the Opera. Just my storyline and characters.**

**thank you everyone who has followed or favorited this story it means the world to me! **

**I hope you like this chapter it was one of my favorites to write!**

Chapter 12

Erik's POV

Christine and I are going to the ball and I must confess I'm nervous. I get a carriage for us, pay the driver, and I am on my way to get Christine.

"Hello Erik."

"Hello Christine. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

I offered her my arm.

When we arrive at the ball, every head is turn in Christine and I's direction.

A little blonde girl around Christine's age comes up to Christine and hugs her.

"That must be Meg." I think.

"Erik, I want you to meet my friend Meg.

"Meg this is Erik."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Meg."

"The pleasure is all mine Erik. Christine has told me so much about you."

I smile and shake her hand.

Then a young man comes up to Christine and hugs her.

"That must be 'the fop' Raoul". I think.

"Hello darling Christine." says the young man.

"Hello Raoul, I want you to meet my beau Erik."

"Hello Raoul, it's a pleasure."

"Pleasure to meet you Erik."

We shake hands, look in each others eyes. In his eyes I see a tint of hate. I probably don't look too happy with him either.

"Christine would you like to dance?" asks Raoul.

"Sorry Raoul, but I already promised my first dance to Erik." she replies.

I offer her my arm, and take her to the dance floor.

We talk and laugh, till we need to take a break. There are drinks, so I leave to go get us some.

Christine's POV

"Now may I have this dance?" asks Raoul, behind me.

"I'm sorry Raoul, I need to take a break."

To be honest I am starting to get really annoyed with Raoul. Why can't he just leave me alone already. It is sweet that he is trying to dance with me, but I have a beau. Can't he see that I am happy with Erik. Or is it that he doesn't care if I am happy or not. I have a bad feeling that it is the later.

"I'll see you later."

"Okay."

Luckily here comes Erik with our drinks.

"Did that boy ask you to dance again?" he asks, with a annoyed voice.

"Yes, but I told him I needed a break."

We talk and talk, then we dance a few times. I am getting tired again so we stand off to one side.

Then Erik gets down on one knee, pulls out a small box from his pocket, and takes my hands in his.

"Christine, I love you, would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes, yes I will marry you Erik."

We kiss passionately, there are many people around but we don't care. The rest of the night I could not keep a smile off my face.

"Congratulations." cries Meg.

"Thank you Meg." Erik and I reply at the same time.

Madam Giry comes up to us.

"I'm so happy for you two."

"Thank you Madam Giry." I reply.

"Thank you Annie." replies Erik.

"You are welcome Christine and Erik."

Then I see Raoul, he looks very hurt, confused, angry and I am worried that he will start crying soon.

"Hey Congrats Christine." he chocks out.

"Thank you Raoul, it means a lot." I say.

"I'll be seeing you."

And then he walks away and I don't see him for the rest of the night. I feel a hand slip into mine, it is Erik's hand.

Later on I am getting really tired.

"Hello."

"Hello..."

"Are you tired?"

"Yes, it's been a long day." I say, as I leaned on his shoulder.

"I should take you home."

"You probably should." I reply, trying not to yawn.

We get a few more congratulations, and then he takes me home.

"Good night my future bride."

"Good night sweet Erik."

Then we kiss passionately goodnight.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Till tomorrow my angel."

"I love you."

"I love you too, with all my heart."


	13. Chapter 13

**As always I don't own Phantom of the Opera sniff. But I do own my characters and storyline.**

**Thank you each and everyone who has review, favorite or follow this story it means the world! And thank you to whoever is taking the time to read this right now. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 13

Erik's POV

She said yes! Christine and I are getting married! I can't believe it! The woman that I love, loves me back and we are getting married. Tomorrow is Mass. I can't wait to tell Fr. Pierre Beaumont, that me and Christine are getting married.

Christine's POV

"Thank you Jesus for sending me my own angel of music." I pray.

Erik and I are getting married! I am going to be Erik's wife, and he will be the father of our children.

I'm going to Mass with Erik.

"Hello Erik. Hello Christine." says Fr. Beaumont, after Mass.

"Hello Fr. Beaumont." we both reply.

"What are you two smiling about?"

"We are going to get married." Erik replies.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"We were think in about six months from now."

We talk and come up with some ideas.

"Now who do you want to say the Mass for your wedding?"

"You." reply Erik and I.

"It would be an honor."

"So you'll do it?" asks Erik, trying to cut to the chase.

"Of course." Replies Fr. Beaumont, with a laugh.

We talk for three more hours, and then we leave.

"I'm going to be Mrs. Destler." I sigh.

"Yes my angel. And you will be my wife and the mother of our children."

"And you will be my husband and the father of our children."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Then he takes me home, and kisses me farewell.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he cries out as he is walking.

"See you tomorrow."

The next day me and Meg start to look for a wedding dress. I try on many but don't like most of them. Then I try this beautiful white chiffon dress with lace sleeves, with a chapel train, empire waist and has beading on the ribbon around my waist. As I look in the mirror I know it is the one.

"Christine it's perfect." remarks Meg.

"It's the one." I reply.

She puts on a chapel veil and small tiara on my head and I look like a bride. I can not wait till the wedding when Erik will sees how I look in it.

That night me and Erik are doing our lesson and I can't stop smiling, even when I mess up a little.

"What are you smiling about?" asks Erik, with a chuckle.

"I found my wedding dress today."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"That was fast. I guess I should start looking for what I should wear." he says laughing.

"You probably should." I reply.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own the Phantom of the Opera. Just my storyline and characters.**

Chapter 14

Erik's POV

It's been two week since Christine and I have been engaged. I just can not fully believe it! It seems too good to be true! In about six months me and Christine are getting married. Right now we are doing our lesson. She sings more and more like an angel each day.

I am playing violin and It's one of Christine's favorite songs that her father use to play. When I finish I see tears steaming down her face.

"Oh Christine."

I come over to her and hug her tight and rub her back.

"I know you miss him."

"He never got to meet you... And he won't be walking me down the aisle."

"I know, I know. Sh.. It's okay."

I think of something.

"Why don't you and me go visit his grave, if you want?"

"Thank you Erik." she cries.

Then she kisses me.

"I love you so much." she says, as I wipe tears from her cheeks.

"I love you too angel." I say, and kiss her forehead.

Christine's POV

Erik gets us a carriage, hires a driver and sits with me in the couch. He holds my hand and lets

me lean my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I keep crying."

"I don't mind the tears on my shirt." he replies.

"You probably think I'm too emotional."

"No I don't, I think you are a young woman who misses her father."

"Erik?"

"Yes angel?"

"Do you know how much I love you?"

"I love you too."

Then he kisses me. We walk up to my father's grave.

"He would have liked you."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes, you both love music and the arts."

"And you."

"Yes and me." I reply, with a smile.

We stand and pray for a while until I ask Erik for a moment to be alone with my father.

"I'll be right over here if you need me." he replies.

"Okay thank you!"

I speak to my father a little by myself.

"I wish you were somehow here again, helping me with ever thing I need to do for the wedding. And you won't be walking me down the aisle." I cry.

"You would have liked Erik though, he is a great man and you two would have gotten along, I'm sure. Goodbye father I love you."

Then Erik comes back.

"Christine, could I, now have a moment alone with your father?" he asks a bit shyly.

"Of course."

"Thank you."

Erik's POV

"I want to thank you for raising a sweet, beautiful young woman." I say.

"I wish you were here so I could ask for your blessing for me and Christine's wedding. She misses you a lot and wishes that you could walk her down the aisle. I know if it was in your power you would. And I know you love her very much. I promise I will love, honor and respect her till the day I die.

"Goodbye Christine's father, rest in peace and know that I am looking after your daughter."

I walk back over to Christine.

"Shall we go now?" I ask.

"Yes. Thank you again for taking me here." she replies.

"Of course, my angel."


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own the Phantom of the Opera, just my characters and storyline. **

Chapter 15

Christine's POV

I'm walking all alone in opera house thinking about the wedding plans.

Then I hear.

"Christine, Christine, wait up." cries Meg, with a man beside her.

"Oh hello Meg." I reply, stopping.

"Christine, I want you to meet my beau Philippe.

"Philippe, this is my best friend Christine."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Philippe."

"The pleasure is all mine. Meg has told me a lot about you!"

"All good I hope?"

"Of course."

We talk for a bit, then Meg pulls me aside.

"So what do you think?"

"He seems very nice and kind."

"He has such a sweet heart and isn't he handsome."

"With you he looks very handsome."

"Thank you."

"Meg?"

"Yes?"

"Will you please be my maid of honor?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Meg."

"Of course. My best friend is getting married, and wants me to be her maid of honor, how could I say no to that?"

"Thank you, thank you."

"Philippe and I are going to dinner, so I'll see you later."

"Okay have fun you two,"

"We will." they both reply.

Erik's POV

Since me and Christine have been engaged we now have our lessons in the day. I'm in the music room waiting for her. It's an hour before our lesson. The door turns, and instead of it being Christine it is Raoul.

"You! You are the one I wish to speak to!"

"Raoul? What are you doing here?"

"I came to speak with you!" he replies.

"What is it that you wish to talk about?" I reply.

He then comes up to me, he smells like he has had too much liquid.

"Why do you want to marry Christine?"

"Because I love her."

"You are aware that she has no money so you have to take care of her, you know that right?"

"I don't care if Christine has money or not, I love her and I'm going to take care of her."

"You don't deserve her, you know that. No one will ever deserve her!"

"I know I don't deserve her, but she loves me and I'm going to try to deserve her."

"Good! Did you know that I want to marry her, that I wish that she wasn't going to marry you!"

"I guessed that."

"Why do you say it like that?!"

"Because you're drunk and need to go home. I don't want to fight you Raoul."

I am starting to get very angry.

"I'll tell you what you jerk with a mask that stole my Christine, why don't you and me fight for her?"

"Christine has already said yes to marrying me. I think that you should go home, get a good nights sleep and then you'll have to deal with a headache in the morning."

"No I want to fight! Fight!"

Then he pushes me.

"No Raoul I don't want to fight you!"

"I don't care! Fight!"

He then pushes me again.

I try to walk away but he grabs my arm and then punches me. My cheek hurts. I feel it, then punch him.

"What are you two doing?" asks Christine, as she runs into the room.

"Christine." cries Raoul.

And he walks up to her.

"Raoul you smell horribly."

"Christine I love you."

"Raoul. I'm engaged and you are drunk, please go home."

"Not unless you come with me."

"Raoul no!"

"Come on!"

"No!"

Then Raoul tries to punch me again but ends up passing out right on the floor.

"Erik. What happen? Why is there a bruise on your cheek?"

"Raoul comes in telling me he wants to speak with me. He starts going on about how I don't deserve you, that he was worried that I was going to marry you for money and then he tells me that he wishes that he was marrying you not me."

"What? Why would he think you would marry me for money?"

"I have no idea. He's drunk." I reply, trying to laugh it off, but deep down inside I am still very angry.

"Yeah I can see that... What else happened?"

"He wanted me to fight for you. I told him that you have already said yes to me and that he was drunk, he should go home, sleep. But then he starts pushing me and I tried to walk away, because I didn't want to hit him. He then punched me and then I punched him back."

"Wow."

"I know."

"I'm sorry he punched you."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is, he started this because of me."

"But you didn't make him do it, he did it on his own free will."

"I'm going to get a doctor." I say.

"Okay. I'll be right here."

"No... Please Christine he is drunk, there is no telling want he'll do."

"Okay I will wait outside the door."

"Thank you. I'll be back soon."

Then I run out to get a doctor.


End file.
